


Just another Monday

by This_or_That



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Peter Parker-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_or_That/pseuds/This_or_That
Summary: Mondays suck





	Just another Monday

Peter woke up to a constant and irritating **beep beep beep.....beep beep beep......beep beep bee- click** he turned off that horrible alarm,  _why did i set my alarm? it's like Sunday....right? oh- CRAP_

he launched out of bed and got ready for school as fast as he could "Mondays are the WoRsT" he thought while running down the street to the subway. By the time he got to first period it was 8:30 already, thank god he was only 10 minutes late, that could have been a catastrophe, he's had 3 detentions because of being late. 

the day dragged on at snails pace, and Flash was constantly being a jerk the whole time, by the time lunch rolled around Peter just wanted the day to end. to make things worse he forgot to bring food so he was practically dying of hunger, thankfully Ned being the angel he is gave him some chips. 

finally the bell rung for the last period of the day and Peter bolted out of class. he stepped outside and smiled seeing the familiar black car waiting in the parking lot, he jogged over and hopped into the back seat "Hey Happy!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that it's so short but i hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
